1. Technical Field
The technical field is related to a pixel, a method of operating the pixel, and a display device that includes the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pixel of a display device may include a plurality of transistors and wirings for data writing, driving, threshold voltage compensation, emission control, driving transistor initialization, initialization, storage capacitor initialization, etc. Requirements associated with the transistors and wirings may limit miniaturization of the pixel and/or may limit resolution of a display device that includes the pixel.